


Memories (New & Old)

by MaddyIsVeryTired



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyIsVeryTired/pseuds/MaddyIsVeryTired
Summary: Serana and Kahleeh set up camp. While "sleeping", Serana recalls her first ever meeting with the Dovahkiin.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Memories (New & Old)

“If you’re cold, you can use my furs.”

The statement startled Kahleeh. Turning her head, the nord woman stared down her companion with curious eyes. Serana ducked her own head in response, one of her hands coming up to scratch nervously at the back of her neck as she avoided meeting the warrior’s gaze. 

“I mean- I didn’t mean anything by it, of course. I just saw you shiver.” She explained quickly, her words tripping over themselves as they exited the vampire’s mouth at an almost comical speed. Kahleeh didn’t seem all that amused. 

Rolling her shoulders, Kahleeh turned back around, resuming her watch over the area. They had only set up camp a few minutes prior, but paranoia always won out before relaxation for the Dragonborn. Serana could recite every excuse the battle maiden used at that point, not one to outwardly say how incessantly worried she was about keeping them safe. 

_ “We’re in the woods. Spriggans don’t like sharing.”  _

Or,

_ “Bears always walking about. Not hard to picture one tumbling out the brush now.” _

And even,

_ “Paranoid? No, no. You got me all wrong! I was just- admiring the snow.”  _

“You need them,” Kahleeh stated, knocking an arrow to her bow and aiming it at a pair of knee-high bushes. She watched the fauna in silence before releasing a breath and loosening her grip on the ranged weapon. “Gets cold at night.”

Serana shook her head with a smile. Taking her chances, she brought her gaze back up, planting it on her companion’s back. She wasn’t stupid, Kahleeh could most likely feel the pair of eyes centered on her, but Serana was confident the nord wouldn’t say anything about it. 

“Vampire, remember? It would take more than some road-worn furs to warm me up.” 

Kahleeh made a disgruntled noise. Or was that a chuckle? One could never be sure, even if the one in question had been traveling with the Dragonborn for a year now.

“Better than you not having them at all.”

“In what way?” Serana pushed. 

“In the way that brings me peace of mind.” Kahleeh pushed back. 

Serana opened her mouth to respond but found that she couldn’t. She was sure that if her blood still flowed, a blush would be coloring her cheeks by now. With a huff of frustration, she brought herself over to her sleeping roll and sat down.

* * *

While she could not technically sleep, Serana still tried. Her version of sleep was just closing her eyes and letting magical energy flow into her body, recuperating what she might have lost during the day’s journey or, on some occasions, a nasty fight that required more than a potion to recover from. She could easily lose track of time in this state, becoming heavily disoriented if not pulled out.

A memory of Dimhollow Crypt flashed inside Serana’s mind. 

_ She was pulled back into reality by the sound of her chamber being opened. There was a flash of light, torch and the light the cave provided, that made Serana’s eyes burn uncomfortably. Then, she was falling.  _

_ Strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Serana gave a noise of discomfort, of confusion, at the feeling of a pulse underneath her fingertips. It was faint, she noticed, caused by the overlapping of armor, linens and fur, but it beat nonetheless.  _

_ Blinking the stinging sensation from her eyes, Serana finally looked up to who had caught her.  _

_ A nord woman, strong and intimidating to behold. Dressed in heavy armor and sporting a large, crude ebony greatsword on her back. She was quite beautiful, Serana noticed, with her auburn hair tied back in a messy ponytail and her one good eye boring into the vampire’s.  _

_ “What are you?” The woman asked, startling Serana from her scrutinization. Her voice was heavily accented, hinting at a definite birthplace in Skyrim or Solstheim. And by Talos was it deep, smooth like honey and as intoxicating as aged mead.  _

_ “A…”  _

_   
_ _ Serana paused, her mouth feeling dry. Gods, the first person to open her crypt in who knows how long and here Serana is, stuttering her words like a child. No. She wouldn’t embarrass herself.  _

_ “Can’t you tell just from looking at me? A vampire.”  _

_ The nord frowned deeply at the confession, almost looking disgusted. She lifted her head, staring at what was Serana’s makeshift bed. Her prison, more like.  _

_ “You’re able to stand, yes?” Not waiting for an answer, the nord released her grip on Serana and rose to her full height. She was at least 6’0, Serana guessed. “Why were you locked away?”  _

_ “That's... complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home." _

_ Standing up as well, she brushed dirt and dust from her knees.  _

_ The nord crossed her arms over her chest, debating silently with herself over what Serana said.  _

_ “Your home. Where is it?”  _

_ “My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do.”  _

_ “Fine. Don’t get in the way, nightwalker.” _

_ Serana’s brow twitched with annoyance at the rudeness of the stranger.  _

_ “My name is Serana, actually. But I can see where you may have gotten confused.” _

Serana could feel the corners of her lips twitch up at the memory. Not quite the best introduction, but pleasant to reminisce on. 

Suddenly, she was pulled from her content, dream-like state by the feeling of her furs being pushed away and someone climbing into her roll. Opening her eyes, the vampire began to sit up, ready to pull her dagger on the intruder. She was stopped by a strong arm wrapping around her torso and pushing her back down. 

A familiar pulse greeted Serana’s senses. Almost frantically, as if not believing herself, the vampire looked over to see just who was trespassing into her space. 

Kahleeh greeted her vision. The nord was staring back, her usual grim features taking on a more exhausted light. It must have been late. Serana guessed that Kahleeh had been keeping watch the entire time, but that didn’t explain why she was now trying to cuddle up to Serana. 

“Wh-?”

“Not so loud,” Kahleeh interrupted. “You might alert someone passing by.”

Lowering her voice, Serana tried again. 

“What are you doing in my sleeping roll?” 

“Trying to sleep. Pretty obvious, no?” 

Serana made a frustrated noise, almost sounding like a muffled scream due to her forcefully biting down on her lip. Kahleeh’s arm was, Serana noticed, still wrapped around her torso. Her grip on the vampire was strong and insistent, silently demanding for the undead magic user to stay put. 

“You have your-” 

“You said furs weren’t enough. Make it furs and me.” 

Her eyes narrowed at the explanation. Confused, Serana opened her mouth to question the battle maiden before pausing and remembering their earlier conversation. 

“You’re trying to warm me up?” Serana found herself asking. Taking a small breath, though the act was rendered entirely useless by her lack of needing air, she began to relax. Though they were already incredibly close together, Serana still made it a point to scoot ever closer to her bigger companion. 

Kahleeh didn’t respond verbally, only giving a nod as an answer. Loosening her grip on Serana, the nord brought her limb lower, letting it wrap around the vampire’s waist in a comfortable position. Serana swore her long dead heart gave a subtle flutter at the feeling. 

“Then…” 

Taking her own arm, and the remains of her courage, she cozied up against Kahleeh, tucking her head under the nord’s chin and giving a pleasant sigh at the soothing  _ thump, thump, thump,  _ of Kahleeh’s heartbeat. 

“Thank you, mighty Dragonborn. You’ve saved a damsel in distress once again.” 

This time, Serana was sure the noise Kahleeh made was laughter. 

What a memorable sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Short work to get me back into writing from a LONG hiatus. Been on a Skyrim binge lately, might fuck around and make more shorts involving these two. Smut is overrated anyway. 
> 
> I say, knowing I have a monster-fueled smut draft of Kahleeh and Serana in my docs.


End file.
